It's My World
by XxSpiritWolfxX
Summary: Sonic has joined the dark side, Eggman has taken over, the only person who is strong enough to stop them has been broken and captured, it looks like the end. Editors needed.
1. Chapter 1

DREAM MODE 

A red creature stands in front of me. I know he is not from around here… but from somewhere else, maybe from another planet. Mostly from his horns and orange eyes, but also, he looks like a talking animal.

A crack of lighting flash behind him, for some reason my heart is going at a hundred an hour

"Well stupid, for one I killed everyone in your pitiful village and two I blew up that house you lived in…"

He is talking to someone, but they are covered in black, their voice gone.

"A sad question for the weak, they deserved it, it's as simple as that. You see my goal is to kill off the weak, pitiful, and the normal. In fact if it wasn't for Eggman, and that, I would have killed everyone in the world by now, because no one is strong, because they all can die"

"Yes, why let them worry any more, even that blue fox deserved it"

The picture starts to fade, until there is nothing, not even light.

"Help" says a voice. "HELP Me …"

"Huh?"

"Help me Miss Smith"

"What?"

"MISS SMITH"

"Huh"

I awake to the same class room, my algebra teacher was staring at me. Some of the kids where giggling.

"Miss Smith, I can not tell you how many times you've fallen asleep in my class"

"Umm… no"

"Good, then maybe you will stop doing it and…"

The bell rang keeping me out of more trouble.

"Bye Mr. Lion" I yelled running out the door.

"Tiara" I stop, turning around to see a red head girl carrying a tiny strawberry.

"Hey Cosmo" she's always had a love of plants and nature.

"Look its final growing"

"Sweet" I yawned

"Did you fall asleep in class again?"

"Yeah but who wouldn't go to sleep in algebra class" I laughed

"You know you shouldn't do that"

"I know, I know. So am I still coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, wait what?" the words never reached me for I had to run to my next class.

************************************************************************

The rest of the school went by quickly. But I had dentition that day so I'd stayed after. You know for stuff.

The walk home was quite. White flakes of snow where falling onto my brown hair. It was the middle of winter, and the trees where bare. Some parts of the road had ice on it because of carless people forgetting to turn off the sprinklers.

A picture of the red creature flashed into my head again. What the? O yea that dream? What was that all about any way? And who was calling for help? 

"Bark" on top of the wall (I was walking past) was a red dog with pointed ears, a cream under belly, and bandages wrapped around his head, front legs, and husky-like tail.

"Hey Scruffy" the dog was one of my best friends.

"What's wrong?"

"Bark, Bark, Bark" he starts to run forward but about every meter he turned around and jumped up. It was his way of telling me to hurry.

"Ok I'm coming" I said starting to run.

I had always wanted a pet before Scruffy came into my life. I had no friends at that point of time. My parents never liked me going out into the world for some reason. There were no pictures of me either. I often wonder if there was something wrong with me at that point of time. Finally I couldn't take it any more. I ran away. That whole night is a blank to me though. According to my parents I was badly beaten up and scared out of my wits Scruffy was lying next to me, when they found us.

************************************************************************

DREAM MODE

The same creature, now covered in metal armor, stood before a brown hedgehog. The red thing held was blade stained with his blood. The brown one stood there stunned. His eyes grew yellow, a sign of shock. The creature raised his blade high for another blow.

I just stood there, but for some reason my body wanted to go forward and help the hedgehog.

Clank. The metal blade fell to the floor. I felt all eyes on me. The hedgehog had collapsed.

I stared into the eyes of that blood thirst creature. He just stood there, smiling.

"Fine then" it said

I or my body jumped in the air upon hearing this. He spread his wing that came from no wear, but was blasted by another green creature's ray gun.

I flew above him. My back touched the ceiling. I dove, starting to spin.

I made no impact though. Instead I flew into darkness.

It the darkness again, what does that mean?

I didn't have time to finish my thought though. In a minute the voice came again.

"Help Me"

"Hello?"

"Help me someone, anyone"

"Who are you?"

To answer my question the scene opened up to a lab. Test tubes, beakers, and books lined the counters. In the middle of all of that was a very fat man with metal attachments…

He was looking at a container, big enough to hold some of the animals I've seen. Inside was a red dog. Next to it was a table holding another red creature but with yellow horns. But this one was dead. It remind my of that creature that said everything was weak.

The devilish creature, I was looking at, opened its orange eyes, dissolving everything in the lab.

I found myself on the ground next thing I new, still staring up at his eyes. A burning village was behind him.

************************************************************************

A pair of metal foot steps echoed down the forgotten hall. A black iced over character followed, the hallway froze where ever he floated. Dark purple smoke covered his feet. His spines pointed up ward, almost the complete look alike of Shadow. The white parts of his eyes were swallowed up by red, with green in the middle.

The robot opened the door, letting all the dust fly free. Inside was a container filled with orange goo surrounding the figure inside. Mephiles floated toward the frozen creature typing something on the key board.

************************************************************************

Heat slowly crept upward, replacing the cold. The heat melted the frost of his back. The floor meeting him with a 'friendly' reunion, saying welcome back to hell. He hated his life, when had it ever done anything good for him. The only thing that was ever good for him was when he was free, but those where broken memories now. Now all he had to look forward to was His fun with him.

Pain fly thought his gray body, chasing out anything rebellions left over from his sleep. Orange eyes flashed open meeting the dark eyes of Mephiles. He clinched his teeth forbidding his body from give the black hedgehog any pleasure of him screaming. During these times it always was hard to tell how long it went on, but to him it felt like hours.

Finally the pain stopped, the robot stepped forward leaning down to pick him up.

"Stop, let him walk on his own"

The robot stepped aside allowing Mephiles to attach a leash to the prisoner's collar. They walked out. His eyes fixed on the floor, with each step pain shot though him, from his distorted ankles. This was his life nothing more nothing less, no hope of escape. No one even knew he was alive, except a yellow horned half-breed watching from the vents.

OoOoOoOoOo

I put this up for a number of reasons, please R and R


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I not own Sonic or any other charater that has been made by Sega or the comic book.

by the way the time zone is after the Metrix. if you have anymore question please tell me.

OoOoOoOo

His face hit the floor as he was shoved into his own personal cell. Blood was spattered all over the walls, make him shiver, for below his dirty matted gray fur were thousand of cuts the guards inflected on him.

Slowly he painfully pushed himself up with his elbows. Mephiles smiled at his pain.

"Now remember tomorrow is the day of Eggman's glory, so don't be late"

The prisoner knew what would happen tomorrow, they would dress him up as a guard, and letting the citizens have their way with him. The citizens hated Him and they took it out on his guards for pay back. By the time the real guards found him he would be on the verge of death, but they all ways just though him back into his cell to await more torture.

Despite the fear of tomorrow the prisoner slowly crept to the corner where he slept.

************************************************************************

I found myself on the ground next thing I new, still staring up at his eyes. A burning village was behind the red demon.

Slowly he walked forward, the flames in gulfed the village. A woman ran out of the ablaze. He paid no attention to her; instead he just kept walking toward me. My legs froze, my wings were gone. All I could do was watch. When he was about an inch away from me, he… He...HE LICKED ME ON THE LIPS.

The next thing in knew I was in my room Scruff was licking me. Now seeing that I was awake he rusted to the door, whimpering to be let out.

"What a weird dream" I said to myself looking at the alarm clock. 12:05 "holy (beep) I'm going to be late"

10 minutes later… Normal POV

Tiara was walking to Cosmo house. Scruff had insisted on going with her. _Seriously that dog just has a mind of his own, _She thought. Little did she know it was something else.

Three thugs were behind her, watch from the shadows, hoping to get some money out of her. They crept closer, each time she took a step forward. Thug # 1 started counting down with his fingers.

Three, Two… they never got past two for a low growl came from behind them, slowly each one of the turned their heads to see the red dog that was following her. Its eyes turning from brown to an unnatural orange; his tail growing skinny with a yellow point at the end; ears turning the same color as the tip of his tail and growing into horns. The once innocent dog had turned into a horned demon.

Three screams pierced her quite walk, turning around she saw Scruff, happily wagging his tail. She sat down petting him before moving on, and the screams always followed her when it got to quite, the doctor said it could just be caused by her brain. But in the alleyway, the three thugs huddled together very, afraid of what they had just witnessed.

************************************************************************

The metal bars clanged waking the prisoner up. Slowly he got to his feet and headed to the front of the cell, where an orange-red lizard waited for him. The prisoner had heard his name several times from Mephiles, his name was Iblis. He reached for the collar, burning the prisoner's fur. They walked to the dressing room where the guard got into there informs.

"Good, now get undressed and wait for further instructions"

The prisoner sighed but didn't resist. He took off the worn out gloves and his brown pants that were filled with holes.

Iblis snapped his fingers, signaling a female slave to come out. He hated that, not to long ago He ordered all females to be slave for the men. He could handle himself being beaten but not others. It was the one thing that he couldn't stand.

The female wench was done dressing him now. He was wearing black pants, a wrinkled red tank top, with a long red and black coat. The female handed him a pair of red shoes as well. But just for him, they where made of wood.

Now that he was ready, they shoved him out onto the frozen streets of Eggland.

************************************************************************

Inside Cosmo house

"Cosmo is the portal ready" said a bond girl. She was wearing a gray shirt with red 'I hate you' across it, along with red pants.

"Almost Maria, for the final time, Hey Chaos you almost done with the wiring yet?"

Chaos was a boy with green eyes and light blue hair. He was wearing a black base ball cap, a blue wrinkled shirt, and long black pants.

"Yeah almost" just then the door bell rung, "Hey sis can you get that?"

"Yeah sure" said Tikal; she was wearing a short light blue dress with a flowered sweater. Chaos was her twin; slowly she walked through the tangled mess of wires.

At the door was some one she did not except, or want to see…

************************************************************************

Tiara stood there waiting for Cosmo to open the door. Her blue jacked wrapped around her waist letting everyone see her long sleeve black shirt. Jeans covered her legs ending in green tennis-shoes. And her favorite black gloves covered her fingers up to her elbows.

She reached for the doorbell again, but something stopped her. An inner voice seemed to be saying "you shouldn't be here". Slowly Tiara obeyed the voice. Just as she was about to run home, the door opened.

There stood Tikal, one of her friend from school. Tiara zoned out at that moment, forgetting everything including Scruff.

Scruff took this as his chance darting in the house. Darting though the mess of wires before anyone could see him, stepping on the ON button.

The machine activated, wires light up, cosmic energy engulfed everyone within the border of the house.

Tiara felt the force hit her like a bullet. Life slowed down at that moment. Every cell in her body screamed out in pain. Her head was on fire, bright light surrounding her view. She felt the others trying to resist the pain as well. _What's going on?_ She thought though the pain.

Suddenly the pain stopped, everything stopped. The only thing she could feel was her heart throbbing, almost like it was crushing bones. Slowly she drifted off.

OoOoOoOoOo

HI people... interesting chapter... by the way i do not think that females shoul be slaves, so don't get mad at me.

X: (hiddes in a corner)

what?

X: my reputation is ruined

... ok then...

**ANNOUNCER VOICE: REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

thank you for reading

OoOoOoOoOo

**DREAM MODE**

She was staring into the eyes of the creature again, his metal form hovering over her. He was grasping a sword in his shaking hands. A tear fell from his eye. A burst of pain hit her in the chest. Adding to her pain, he slowly pulled it out. Grunting she clutched the injury. Blood was gushing out of her chest.

"Sepher I'm sorry for failing you" where her last words.

But she wasn't dead. Her body was but she was alive. Tiara looked into the eyes of the creature to see tears in his eyes.

"Ziya, I'm sorry, and I promise to make everything right."

_What, I thought he hated everything? Why is he mourning me or her? Who ever this Ziya is?_

The Creature flew off leaving Tiara to examine the cat. She was purple, and her arms and legs ended in a lime green. Her dragon like wings where connected to her back but they didn't look like they could fly.

_Must have been in a battle, or something. _

Crunch

Looking over, she saw the green lion (the one with the ray gun), walking toward the body. _He'll take care of her_. She thought taking off, using her own wings, after the red person.

************************************************************************

The market was filled with people today he thought, running though the crowds. His small blue body weaved to the edge of the city.

Life has simple for him just like most 12 year olds. But there was a time before, when he was 5; life was hard for him, for all of them. Eggman wanted them then, to be good stolen kids and obey his every command. They escaped but not without a price. His light blue eyes saddened remembering her.

He was outside city limits now the ocean flying up to greet him. Life wasn't all bad after they all escaped. They hunted down Eggman, using his own powers that Egghead had given him; he erased all of the mad scientist memories of them. While Ja (a green lion) hacked the computer system, they hadn't been found since. The only people who knew about them were Miles 'Tails' Prower, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Amy Rose, Shadow the Ultimate life form, Knuckles, and Rouge the bat and him, but he never cared about them.

The fox hated him; he was a traitor to everyone. His, now nonexistent friends would kill him in less than a second, given the chance.

Slowly he took his hat reviling his long black hanging ears. Two big black wings unfolded from his shirt. Clutching the bag of stuff he flew off to the unknown island were they lived.

************************************************************************

**PRISONER'S POV**

Sweat mixed with blood dripped from my quills. My body was on fire. Even breathing was hard now. The collar was embedding into my neck. I wanted to die right there and then, but I couldn't. For an angry mob has been chasing me since 4 in the morning. That and no matter how many times I tried or had been almost killed it never happened.

Pain flew though my arm up to my brain. A clear cut had made its way though the red jacket used more to slow me down than anything.

_Guns! They have guns!_, I yelled inside my head. _They never had guns before!_ _He must have done something new this time, something really bad. _

Most people would have stopped there and begged for mercy, heck most people would have died way before me. But I just kept going. I didn't care what they did to me; stopping would have just been more painful.

I was running now, streets and building melting into each other. Curve after curve, I ran bouncing off walls if I had to. My ankles screamed out in pain. I had to stop soon. Unfortunately, it wasn't my choice.

My collar seemed to have a mind of its own…or Mephiles and Ibles were being crueler than usual, electricity ran though my veins, making me slow. A bullet soared, hitting one of my ankles. I screamed bloody murder, as I fell against the pavement. Skipping at least 3 feet and slamming into a wall.

Slowly I looked up at the mob of ten. Some holding fire, other holding sticks, the one in the middle, a green bird with a red bandanna around his neck, had the gun. My eyes widened as I realized that this wasn't a group of citizens, they were freedom fighters.

************************************************************************

**DREAM MODE**

Her eyes widened at the scene that had just taken place. X had just created, or just activated his self destruct. His last words or thoughts still rung in her head, "Ziya I am sorry of what I put you through and now I will set it right, Goodbye."

It was unbelievable, he had killed, made her suffer, and he killed himself for her. _This doesn't make any since. _She thought falling backwards. _It just doesn't. I mean how, why? He just couldn't, shouldn't. But he did_. Tears filled her eyes as she realized this. _Even if he could die, he, no one should ever throw their life away for nothing. There's always something to live for. _She thought back to her Dad.

Slowly she got up. She had to get out of the rubble. Broken pieces of metal were everywhere forcing her to step on them. Rain had started to fall drenching her body. It was turning into a dreary day. Two people she had seen died. One had been asking, almost pleading for her help. And she had failed him.

She stopped looking down. A journal was beneath her foot. She picked it up, opening its forgotten secrets. It read…

_The experiment is over. I feel the change's in my body. They are almost unbearable. Snivel checks on me every day. Today I asked to see her, the purple cat from my village. I never knew her name. I almost feel bad for her. She or we are the sole survivors of that village. We might not be even that if the famous Sonic the hedgehog hadn't come. He and X 120 battled it out while I took her to the old tree. She woke up; her cool green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. My stomach suddenly felt like I had eaten rocks. Now days I often think maybe I am in love with her. But no matter what is between us I promise that I will all ways protect her. _

She stared at the page for a few minutes._ This person was the red dog. He was fused into that dead devil, because he told Sonic. _

She remembered Sonic from a story her 4th grade teacher made the class write. She still remembered his name, Chris Thorndike. He was really old almost as old as her granddad. She knew almost all about Sonic thanks to his stories.

_X I'm sorry of what happened and if I every meet you up there I hope you will be happy with her. _She thought.

OoOoOoOoOo

wow X had a soft side...

Sepher: so that's why you killed your self

X: shut up, i had no felling what so ever for that cat

(rolls eyes) sure

by the way Sepher is the fox mentioned in this chapter

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	4. Chapter 4

**NORMAL POV**

_So this is it I'm finally going to die. After all those years of torment, blood shed, and beatings, I die in the hands of people who have nothing against me but against the one who hates me. _He thought smiling for the first time in 7 years, as a rabbit brought a metal pipe down on his head.

"Stop" said the green bird. "He is done"

"But sir should we not kill him" the rabbit responded.

"No, he will be useful, if we ever want to stop Eggman"

"Very well, but what if he notifies them of our location"

"There is cave just south of here, on the abandon island, we'll keep him there"

"HEY YOU" a leopard screamed, as a female cat ran from the scene.

"I got her" said a brown mongoose running after her.

************************************************************************

**X'S POV **

Orange eyes looked over the ruins of a forgotten base, a base that only a few people remembered or ever knew about.

"Froggy, where are you"

Slowly the red demon turned to see a fat purple cat running toward him. His belly jiggling as he ran. He had a fisher's belt around his waist and sandals.

_Wait that was one of the hedgehog's friends, Big I think._

Big, the 'somewhat idiotic' cat tripped on a half way buried metal pole, and came crashing down on the demon… But for some unexplained reason only hit the ground. For flying above him, was X, the one who had caused the base to blow up.

Big stared at the flying demon thinking-in his microscopic brain-that maybe the demon was a god.

"Uhh, hi Big my name is X"

"Duh, ok god-person, did you come from the bright light to help me find my Froggy?"

X clinched his fist almost ready to kill the cat right then and there. _Ok just calm down and think, if I'm going to fix this mess I'm going to need help. And he is the only one who might be dumb enough to help me. _

"SURE" X said in a sarcastic tone. "Let's go look for him now"

************************************************************************

Normal POV (Tiara)

Corner after corner she ran. Someone was hot on her trail; she could hear their foot steps.

_They must be trying to make sure I am quite about their plan. _She thought not even seeing the mongoose ready to tackle her.

_Man she about as fast as our leader_, he thought as they fell to the ground.

"Let go of me" she yelled struggling.

"Silence or they find us slave"

"WHAT, did you call me" she said, just as a robot fell down in to the alleyway.

_Great, why can't this girl just be quite, like most slaves? _

"What the…?"

"You just had to yell didn't you" the mongoose yelled as a robot hit him on the head, forcing him to black out.

_Wait these robots… they can't be real… this must be one of those weird dreams. _She thought just as the robot picked her up.

**Searching data base… slave not found in any archives… reporting to base…**

_But if one person calls me a slave on more time I'm going to…_

**Command received… preparing to destroy slave now…**

"Okay that's it" she said kicking in the chest. The robot dropped her; a long blade fell from its mechanical arm. The robot charged, but the blade never hit its target. A single bullet hit the engine causing it to explode. The force pushed her into a near by wall.

The nine animals that she saw earlier, one carried a limp gray hedgehog, approached her.

The green bird walked all the way up, pointing a gun to her head. "Get up, and follow us"

Slowly she nodded carful not to upset him, but her eyes wandered to the gray hedgehog. His ear twitched.

"Come, ahh, person"

************************************************************************

NOMAL POV (X)

"Big, come on"

"Yes mister mystical horned god."

"Big, how many times must I say it I'm not a… god" X said, his eyes catching sight of a gray city to the south-east. Smoke stakes rose everywhere. Small, poorly built house huddled around the factories. And in the middle of city was a grand palace, built of gold and silver.

"What is that?" Big frowned upon seeing the city, "That's Eggland, that were Froggy 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10 died"

"What happened to number 7?"

"Uhh, he died from… uh… a… accident"

"O" _he must have sat on him._

"And I will kill him for it, I will make him swallow hot coal, slit his legs open with a fishing hook, hang him like a fish over a cliff, and watch him squirm." X looked over at big…_ holy beep._

"Ok, remind me never to kill Froggy. But we need to go down there"

"Ok…"

************************************************************************

(Tiara/Prisoner)

They were now in a tropical forest. The hedgehog had started making sounds of waking up, but never did, same for the mongoose that had attack her. She had learned some things about the animals. They were in a war against their ruler, but so far they had lost most of there troops, or freedom fighters as they called themselves. The leader, the green bird, was named Bean.

"Where here" Bean said. "Toss the hedgehog in the cave, as well as the cat"

_Cat? What cat? _Tiara thought, but to answer her question they threw her in.

"Roll that stone in front of the entrance" Bean yelled out another order.

The light dimed as his cronies did what they were told, but only for a second. Green crystals lit the cave. Slowly she walked over to the gray hedgehog; he was dressed in a red coat, with a wrinkled red shirt, and black pants. But his shoes were weird; they didn't look like real shoes, almost.

"Wood?" she said thinking of the shoes. _But why would some one have wood shoes, especial if this is a guard. _

Her eyes drifted to his hidden black collar. The collar was old and the buckle was rusted over. His neck skin was rubbed raw, and was bleeding. The only thing new was a single computer chip attached to the back of the collar.

Slowly she reached out preparing to take it of. A gray hand stopped her glove. The orange, empty, eyes of the hedgehog stared in to her.

"Uhh sorry" Tiara said retracting her hand

He just kept his eyes on her like she was an alien.

"What?"

"You don't look like a slave"

"Yeah, and I'm not"

"But I thought all females were slaves"

"Wait, what, who came up with that rule?"

"Umm, I don't know"

"What, are you even a guard"

"No, but you're the first to person to realize that"

She smiled at his comeback, but he remind still.

"Well what are you then and why where you out there?"

He sighed, "It's a long story, but I guess you've got time", he said looking toward the stone door.

"It has been like this as far back as I can remember the pain, the lies, and just about every thing. But I know two people who have always been there at the source, Mephiles and Iblis. They have always wanted to kill me, but have never succeeded. They're evil, and I'm their punching bag." He said touching one of his worst scares.

"So you're a prisoner?"

"Yes, I am, one of the most hated."

Tiara nodded. "The reason I was out there was Egghead's day of glory. It's a day where citizen express there feeling of Eggman to the guards… Only they're never guards always prisoners, getting the blame…"

She turned away as she asked her next question, "and how many survive?"

"Out of the 30 sent out five return, all of them near death"

"Well they can't get to you now right?"

His eyes drifted to the ground, "no they can, they always can. Because of this" he pointed to his collar.

"Can't you take it off?"

"No, you need a knife to take it off"

Tiara looked down at her own body now. "Well, maybe this isn't a dream but I am in this form, so I should be able to cut it"

"Huh" his ear twitched at this.

"I'm a cat so I should have claws right"

"Most slaves are declawed, but seeing that you're not a slave, yes."

"Okay" she said slowly extending one white claw, and through the fabric of her glove.

Pain flew though out his body starting from his neck, but it was quick. In the hands of the purple cat was a black worn out collar.

"Thanks, but they will still find us"

"Yeah, but if we got out of here, you could be free"

He shook his head. "But he controls the world, he find me no matter what."

"Then why not give him a fight, and don't count your self out before you try. Even if you loose then you can still say you tried, right."

"Look, I thank you for your help but I don't care! There's nothing to live for anymore"

"Fine then" she said, walking to the opposite wall.

OoOoOoOo

ok i just want to say something this is the sequal to Ziya

X: why don't you just say that earlier

cause...(shifts eyes)

Sepher: wow we have alot of people reading us

X: what... i don't do good in crowds

yes we do have alot Sepher and you know what else no one has reviewed. I mean what do i have to do get on my knees and beg. O yea and

Everyone: HAPPY MOTHERS DAY


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this next part is Tiara's thoughts

OoOoOoOoOo

_I know I can't force that hedgehog I just met to get away but that one of the things my friends taught me. It's about the same as what X did. I mean what wrong with this world. No one control it, or even helps it. I guess, maybe people just have no life, mostly like I was…_

**PRISONER'S POV**

It's been an hour since the purple cat said any thing. She just stares at the wall. Something about her seems familiar though, almost like I've seen her before_. _A long time ago, before I was captured, when I was…

"Free" I whispered, not even thinking.

_Who am I kidding, I never been free, it's just a joke. There never was any thing for me, always torture and punishment. _

Looking at her, I thought about the first time I seen a girl not in the slave thing. She was wonderful, and I was in love. It all started back when the first Eggman's day of glory started…

**FLASHBACK, NORMAL POV**

The gray hedgehog runs thought the streets, no one sees him, but he still runs, running to get out, away from Eggland. Quickly, he darts behind a building. He looks for any robots or guards here to hurt him. To take him back there to HIM. He was never supposed to speak or even think this name, it was forbidden.

_They'll never get me now_ he thought turning around to take of again, only to run into a light brown, chipmunk with red hair and blue eyes. She was at the hedgehog throat in no time. Her eyes as sharp as daggers, not missing a single movement.

(Present day: _She could have easily killed me, and maybe it would be better if she had_)

The prisoner stayed, petrified with fear. Slowly the chipmunk got off of him, studying him.

"You're not a guard, are you?"

He stayed, it had been awhile since he had been asked anything.

"Nu, me capture"

Still she studied him. She had a blue vest on with blue high boots. Both were covered in dirt and sewer sludge.

"Okay, friend do you have a name?"

"Friend?" the word sounded even more foreign than the rest. "Me, you friend"

"Yes I am your friend" she smiled, it was like talking to a kid, even though he looked at least 14.

He nodded slowly, looking down to the ground, "me no name"

"Your name is No Name"

"No, me got no name"

"Oh, well, why don't you come with me?"

"Ok, me go with…"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Sally, Sally Acorn" she said dropping into a man hole

************************************************************************

Many weeks went by, and he learned a lot about the city, and HIM. His speech had become much better to, and Sally was his best friend all the way.

Tonight they had planed to find a way out of the city, taking many people along. He was ready, and nothing could stop him.

"Hey gray" (Gray was a name that they had given him).

He turned looking at the walky-talky, "Were ready to leave now"

"Ok" he replied running out of the crumpling building known as the base ad straight to the wall.

Several friends had already started putting up the bombs. Rain fell giving them cover.

"Gray, there you are" said a walrus; know as Rotor, the builder of the group, we need you to keep an eye out for any one.

"Got it"

Slowly he walked to the out side of the work station, only to see a shadowed figure. Doing what he had been trained to do, he took action, pinning the figure to the ground.

Moonlight shone on both their faces, he was a blue hedgehog, looking almost the same as him. But he gave off a bone chilling effect, enough to make even the strongest people beg for mercy.

Gray didn't care though; he looked the same as a guard. He raised his hand to throw a punch, only to be thrown on his back staring at the hedgehog.

"Who are you?"

He smiled, pleased to give his answer. "My name is Sonic, now goodbye filth" he yelled as he punched Gray into the sidewalk.

************************************************************************

**BACK IN THE CAVE****, NORMAL POV**

He still remembered watching his friends die in the hands of Sonic, and Sally was killed in front of the public the next day showing what happened to every one who opposed HIM, Gray died upon hearing this from the evil man himself. What was left was an empty shell.

The prisoner looked over at the purple cat; she was asleep, twitching ever so often. In his heart he knew that although she wasn't alive anymore, Sally would never allow any one who was willing to fight, die.

Voices warned him of the freedom fighters return. But his mind was already made up; he would help this girl escape what ever the cost.

************************************************************************

**DREAM MODE****, TAIRA'S POV**

Darkness surrounds me. _You know, you think my subconscious would get bored of this. _I think, sitting down getting ready for what ever come my way. Far away is a brown dot.

"Great, don't I have enough problems"

Softly I take to the air, waiting for the dot to come to me.

It takes it about 20 minutes, for me to see it clearly. It is a brown hedgehog, it is the same one I saw dying before X, only now wearing clothing. A button up white shirt, along with blue jeans, and red-orange shoes. His eyes are orange, and his arms now change from brown to yellow-orange.

"I ran a mile for this? Just to see a stupid purple dot? I'm now surrounded in this beepen darkness!!" he pauses for a moment, his voice going from screaming to a low hissing that brings a chill down my spine, "I know somebody is watching me…I can feel it. I will tear them limb from limb, hair from hair. I will make them feel all the pain they imagine in their worst nightmare and more…man this darkness creeps me out."

I busted out laughing, _he's right about the creepiness… the darkness is just like it is in video game. _He looks at me, his glare seeming to go right through my body.

"So it was you, you were the one who summoned me here, and I got one question for you. Why?"

"Ok look, I don't have any idea why the hell we're here, and will you drop that tough guy act, because I bet that under all that, you are a big, fat, softy" I said as I flew down.

"Why you, I ought to kick your butt, you little"

I just rolled my eyes on that comment. I had seen his type before at school. Thinking that they owned the world and every one was afraid of them and the best way to get under there skin was either to beat them in a fight or… an evil smile crept on to my face. If there was one thing I love it was getting people physic out.

"Aw, how cute are you, I simple love hedgehogs. They're so cute and cuddle, like new born kittens. Did I mention that I had a baby hedgehog once? He was so cute, with his little paws, and the way we always played hide-and-seek. It was adorable."

Slowly he backed away. "Look lady umm… I have powers and I know how to use them"

"Aw, he thinks he has super-powers isn't that adorable"

"Look I'm sorry if I don't like you but umm… I kind of can't play with you, okay"

"Okay" I said dropping the whole act, thus making his eye twitch.

"So you're okay with that"

"Yep, so what's your name, tough guy?"

"Um… my name is Rex; I am a back up for the resistance"

"Cool, my name is Tiara, and well I don't know"

"Hey, wake up" a voice said from the darkness, making me jump, Rex did the same.

"Who's that?" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't know" I replied. If there was one thing about these dreams, it was they could do anything in a blink of an eye.

Slowly the darkness began to fade, reviling the gray hedgehog's face.

########################################################################

Yes, part of the gray Hedghog's past. O and thank you, thank you GIGA-XISBASS, you get your favorite cake.

X: but i thought you didn't care about reviews

Sepher: plus its only one word

Shut up a review a review no matter how small

X: you got that from that Who movie

Don't make me stick Sonic on you

Sepher: he's evil too

anyways Review


	6. Chapter 6

-

Normal Pov inside the cave

-

He shook her over and over again.

"Come on, they'll be here soon" he said. If he was caught then they might kill her.

'Please wake up' he thought.

Slowly green eyes opened.

"Wha?" she said.

"They're here" the prisoner said quickly hoping that time was not up yet.

Taira jumped up fully awake.

'Well if he isn't going to fight back then it's up to me to get us out of here' she thought.

The cave door opened slowly. Both of its occupants looked up waiting for something to happen.

-

6,000 MILES AWAY

-

Mephiles ran as fast as he could with Iblis. At the rate they were going the freedom fighters might already have removed the collar.

'Master will not be happy if that happens" he thought. 'And then I will have to fight Sonic'

Sonic had changed allot in the past years. Even though he worked for evil now Mephiles had no idea how far the hedgehog could take it. And Mephiles had seen first-hand what he could do. One second a guard was drunk and made a joke about Master and the next his head was in his neighbor's soup. Now days no guard said anything bad about Master but they had named Sonic the Blue Death.

Mephiles didn't care what they called him. He was still the same, a cold-blooded killer. Even after the first kill Sonic simply smiled, a sickening pleasure filled his eyes as he watched the blood pour out from the victim's lifeless corpus. But that was not the worse part. The worst part was the first victim was a newly hatched chao.

And that was something Mephiles couldn't even kill. But when Mephiles asked why Sonic did it, the Blue Death just said, "Because it can bleed".

Mephiles just shook his head. The last time he went into Sonic's room he wanted to throw up. On the wall was every kind of chao type out there, even one or two frogs. Ever single body was gutted and deboned. As if they were just trophies to show off.

'To think that the hedgehog used to protect this planet' Mephiles thought. 'Now he works to destroy it'. A thin smile formed on his face. But now the Blue Death was back with the master waiting for his next orders.

"Are we almost there yet?" Iblis asked again.

"No not yet" Mephiles said. "It will still be a while"

"Why can't HE just send Sonic to get the scum again"

"Because idiot, that hedgehog is broken even you know that, sending Sonic would just give the rebellion another chance to capture him"

"I don't see why? He could just kill everyone in under a minute" Iblis said not caring.

"No he can't kill the leader" Mephiles said. He had once seen the leader but then even he was shortly defeated.

"So do you think that we'll have to fight him this time?" Iblis ask not really wanting to fight the man who caused the blue death to have problems.

"No but he might be nearby" Mephiles replied.

"Then would he come after us?"

"No he has only one goal... to kill Sonic the hedgehog"

-

With Tiara, Normal Pov

-

She looked around. The freedom fighters had boxed them in not giving them a chance to escape.

'But as Maria had always said 'if you don't see an opening make one yourself' ' Tiara thought smiling.

A cliff soon rose up into view, it was the perfect place to either kill them or be picked up by a flying machine. The freedom fighters shoved both of them to the cliff. Bean took out the gun he had been carrying the day before.

"Now you will tell us what we want to know or you and your mate will die, got that guard?" Bean said, his smile never faltering.

Tiara growled.

'I'm not his mate we just met yesterday, and who the FRICK are YOU to tell US when we LIVE or DIE!?' She thought her blood starting to boil.

"First question, where is your leader!?"

The gray hedgehog walked in front of Tiara shielding her from what was going to happen.

"Get out of here as soon as you can!" he whispered to the purple cat.

"I don't know" was his reply to Bean. Bean simply pulled the trigger.

"Wrong answer" he said as he shot the prisoners leg. The hedgehog grimaced as the bullet grazed his knee. But he couldn't give up, not this time.

"Now what is the ANSWER!?" Bean shouted losing his temper. Tiara knew what the hedgehog would do.

'But who ever said I was going to let him?' she thought smiling.

"I told you I-"

"Umm... what's that?" Tiara said interrupting the prisoner.

Bean looked at her surprised that she had said anything. Most girls would be shivering in fear.

"What's what?" Bean asked.

"That red dot on your forehead" she said putting on a serious tone. "It looks likes someone is targeting you"

At that remark all the freedom fighters looked at Bean's head.

'Perfect' Tiara thought. Grabbing the hedgehog's arm she ran up to a yellow and black chipmunk and punched him in the gut. The chipmunk kneeled over giving her room to run away.

The forest started to blur around her, the hedgehog was struggling to keep up. The prisoner's ankles hurt but he didn't stop. He only followed letting her lead on, questions running through his head.

'How in the world can she run this fast, is it natural?'

They were going a bit too fast, but then again she didn't have an injury like he did.

'Maybe there's more to this girl than I first thought?' the hedgehog questioned himself thoughtfully.

Meanwhile Tiara just ran. The wind flew through her three bangs, the ground shifting under neither her shoes. Everything just felt normal now. It was only her and the person behind her, nothing else. A smile grew on her face as she ran. But the feeling was short lived as one of the freedom fighters blocked their escape route.

Tiara pushed her feet forward on instinct, stopping her five feet from the fighter. Her green eyes grew harsh as the rest of them caught up.

Tiara eyes scanned the group. The prisoner also came back from his thoughts and stared back at them. Bean stepped forward glaring at the gray hedgehog.

"I told you not to try to escape." Bean said taking aim at the purple cat.

The hedgehog just stared ready to push the young girl out of the way. But before he could do anything a bulldog came up and grabbed him.

Bean just smiled now the hedgehog could not save his girl friend and he was free to fire away. But there was only one thing holding him back. Should he make it go on for as long as possible or just do a quick kill?

Tiara stared at the gun. Never before did she think that she would be targeted. But something inside her knew what to do, like she had done this sort of thing thousands of times before. But was that really true, could she trust herself?

Bean finally made up his mind now aiming for the shocked girl's heart. Without a seconded thought, he pulled the trigger that lead to her death.

The hedgehog just watched as the bullet exploded from the gun. His heart beat slowed down as he watched the other girl that he had tried to save, be killed. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the lifeless pupils of a dead corpse again.

The bullet slowed down as it hit is target. Cells separated from each other as it tore through living flesh. Shreds of protection flew away letting the bullet do what it wished, nothing having the power to stop it.

-

Far away in the forgotten city, Normal POV

-

Her light blue eyes sparkled as she gazed over the blackened city. Iblis had destroyed it out of Robotnick's wishes. This was her home, and even though many had left due to the lava rivers and the lack of life in the city, she didn't care. This was the girl's home and she wouldn't trade it for anything. And although she suffered from Iblis destruction, like many others, she had found a friend.

She smiled at the thought. They were friends since they first found each other but they both had completely different personalities.

While the fox had grown up happy-go-lucky. Her friend saw the world as gray, her special ability their caretaker had accidentally given her didn't help either. They were both experiments of a project. But neither of them minded. At the time they had been given the choice to either take the experiment or to die of their wounds.

The fox looked down, the doctor that had helped them said he didn't give them any powers only used his knowledge to fix them up. But the changes did affect both their bodies. Instead of being a black fox all around, she now had deer ears. They helped her hear easier, sharpening her senses. But the rest of her looked like a normal fox.

She wore a light blue tank-top with a green jacket that only came to her elbows. Shorts were held up by a brown belt. To complete the look she wore a blue set of goggles on her forehead above her two bangs.

"Don't do it Vivi" said a voice from behind her.

Vivi smiled not listening as she pushed from her spot. Her green shoe pushed off of the edge of the building. The teen flew through the air her eyes shining with exhilaration.

The now lone figure ran to the edge, fearing for her friend.

She had also changed. Once she was a simple deer and now she was a brown deer with white hair and gray angel wings. Her violet eyes looked down at Vivi with worry. Faint but visable purple rings blended in with her brown fur on her arms.

The doctor told her it was a side affect along with her wings. But her special ability was something not even he could predict. She could see in to the future and/or past though her dreams. Vivi had always wanted an ability like that, but not even the doctor knew how it had happened. The teenage deer didn't much care.

Her outfit was different than Vivi showing a gray shirt with black sleeves. Patched up pants reached down to her silver shoes with a white line down them. Her white hair covered one of her eyes.

Vivi smiled as she grabbed a hold of her target, a street light. Gripping onto the main bar Vivi swung around it, only to launch herself off and onto the broken street.

"HEY LUNA HOW WAS THAT!?" Vivi shouted to the top of the building. Luna smiled as she jumped off the building only to spread her feathered wings.

"I think your just as crazy as ever" she said upon landing.

A bang interrupted both of them as light blue energy flew through the city ruins. Both of the friends felt their hairs stand on end as the wave passed them.

-

With the Prisoner, Normal Pov

-

Bean frowned he had missed, how could he have missed. But the answer was simple the girl had dodged out of the way leaving the bullet to hit a tree. Outraged he looked again for the purple cat, but there was no sign of her. The rest of the freedom fighters looked around as well, not sure what had just happened.

"Don't just stand here!" Bean yelled, angry that he could not kill the cat. "She must be in the woods!"

The freedom fighters quickly ran into the woods to find the cat.

"Not you two" Bean said to the bulldog that was holding the gray hedgehog and to a green fox with a blue hoodie and black pants. The prisoner opened his eyes scared to see a life-less body on the ground but instead saw nothing. But before he had time to think about it Bean pointed the gun to his temple.

"Well, I might not be able to kill your mate, but at least I can kill you" Bean said, his finger itching to pull the trigger again.

The prisoner just stared into Bean's eyes not showing a thing.

'She has escaped now I can accept my fate' the prisoner thought. A green thing flew past his eyes only to knock down Bean. The bulldog howled as the bullet pierced his fore arm.

"Shouldn't you take care of me first" a shout came from above.

The Bean glared up at the purple cat, who was flying now. Green bat wings sprouted from her back like some unearthly act. Tiara smiled at the bird's disbelief; she couldn't admit that even she was surprised when she flew into the air as the bullet neared.

"Hey" She called to her companion. "You take the bulldog and I'll take Mr. Psychopath"

The prisoner nodded now that he was released from the bulldog. He had the bullet to thank for that.

The hedgehog quickly ran away from the bulldog before he had a chance to grab him again. The bulldog stiffened forgetting the pain as he saw a new fight was before him.

The prisoner rolled up into a ball. while somehow keeping himself in the same place, he started to flip himself over and over. The bulldog, who had never seen a basic spin attack before ran up to the gray ball, readly to punch it. The bull dog was too slow though as the hedgehog shot forward as fast as he could hitting the bulldog hard in the stomach. Knocking the bulldog against a tree, the prisoner unrolled himself.

The prisoner looked at the bulldog relived to see a small rise and fall of his chest. He turned to the green fox ready to take him on.

-

The other fight

-

Tiara looked at Bean. Something within her knew that she could do this and those skills would save her life now. A smile drifted across her face. At School Maria had always been the fighter within their group but now it was her turn to show what she could do.

Diving toward the bird she unsheathed her claws leaving four gashes across his torso. Not given him a chance to strike back she kicked him across the face. He landed on the ground leaving a pretty good sized crater.

Tiara smiled knowing that she had just won the battle. She looked at the green fox, her claws still dripping with blood. She noticed that the Prisoner had finished his opponent too.

"Nice job" Tiara said to him.

The two of them closed in on the green fox, who was now shaking, but his fear was short lived as a spear of darkness pierced his heart. The green fox fell to the ground dead.

The prisoner's orange eyes widened. He only knew one person who could do that.

"Mephiles" he whispered. A cruel laughter rang out as the Shadow look alike stepped out from the tree.

"Hello Slime" Mephiles said.

The prisoner flinched at the nickname. His heart started to beat out of control. Through his panic he only could remember one thing.

"You need to run" He said softly, his voice cracking. He never once looked at her. Tiara stepped in front of the hedgehog.

"Don't even think about it" She said. Random purple energy sparked from her.

"Don't even think about what, Slave?" Mephiles asked, spitting out the last part.

"You know what I'm talking about Mephiles" She said her eyes hardening. "And the name is Tiara, don't forget it"

Mephiles smiled. In an instant the prisoner was out cold against a tree. Tiara stared at the dark hedgehog just as he put his foot down.

Mephiles looked at her "Your turn".

He took a few steps like a zombie closing in on it's pray. Iblis came out from the trees now, also having the desire to tear the cat limb from limb. Tiara let her instincts take over again as she flew into the sky faster than either of them could catch her.

-

On a mountain, With X

-

X frowned as he saw the purple figure flying in the sky trying to dodge the spears of darkness and fire that were being thrown at it.

He had been watching the battle for a few minutes now. Normally he would just turn away but the purple figure had caught his attention he had also seen tiny speckles of green on the dot but that could just be his or her clothing.

'But from what I have heard from Big, the two people shoting the spears would most likely be Iblis and Mephiles' He thought. 'In that case I might as well stop them from getting what they want'

"Big, Have you ever wanted to fly" X said, not feeling a speck of regret for what he was about to do.

"Mr. God, are you going to give me superpowers?!"

"Um... yes but you need to do exactly as I say. Now go stand at the edge of the cliff"

Big walked over to the cliff smiling not even thinking that the so called god could hurt him.

"Good now roll up into a ball" X said as he put his back against the rock wall behind Big.

"Perfect" X said running at full speed toward the stupid, rolled up cat.

-

needed to replace this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**REGULAR POV**

She was down yet, something was odd about this situation. Then he heard it. It sounded like someone was screaming, but was quickly replaced with a.

WWWHHHHEEEEEEE. A giant purple bowling ball hit him. Then blackness…

(Well how would you feel after Big the Bowling ball hit you?)

Iblis stared at the purple bowling ball; a second ago Mephiles had the purple cat corned then this. Wait that purple bowling ball had ears. That could only mean on thing Big. _But who could have…_ He got his answer as X tackled him.

Big got up looking at the black hedgehog, then a miracle happened Big stared to think. He had seen a hedgehog like this before.

"Shadow are you ok"

(Face palm)

Iblis looked up into his assaulters eyes. They were red orange. He pushed the demon off running for the trees. This was an outmatched battle, plus he was a bit superstitious. Mephiles could handle himself.

X got up staring at the gray hedgehog, "huff, some help you turned out to be" a rock flew at his head.

"Hey you… X get away from him"

He turned looking at the Tiara. "How do, did you…"

"What you got a frog in your throat", Big was already off of Mephiles and looking at the two, then his small mind start to click again.

"Hello, miss god person" this was the final straw for X.

"BIG SHUT UP WILL YOU!!!" he turned back to Tiara, he thought of Ziya again. _She only has the wings but maybe… maybe this is just another clone from Eggman._

He sighed. _Yeah that's it._

Tiara stared at X, he was no longer naked, he had a pair of dark blue jeans, a black turtle neck with its sleeves cut off and flames, and a short dark yellow jacket. To cover his horns he had on a gray cap. His hair was like humans, hanging out from the cap. But some of his fur had changed color. The top of his head now had a yellow fat stripe, his shoulders did the same. The tip of his tail was now the same yellow. His hands like hers split off to yellow but came back to red on the tops.

She shook her head, looking back to the gray hedgehog. He was still. _Not good_ she thought.

X looked into the distances. "We need to get out of here"

Tiara looked up "why"

"Eggman's robots are coming"

X saw the cat's ears prick. "Eggman… the guy that was after Sonic for so many years, what would he want with us?"

He sighed. She was not very well informed. "Come on" he said picking up the body of the green fox.

Tiara grinded her teeth, she had herd the evils from the madman but she had seen X's evils first hand. Quickly she made up her mind.

"Fine I'll come but if you try any thing funny I'll put that journal up online"

X looked at her, his eye twitching in his mind. _How does she know about that, no one knew about that?_

Tiara smiled, her threat had stuck home. "Are we going to sit around all day or do you have a place in mind?"

"Yeah" X said thinking back to the place not far away.

"Ok, big guy, can you carry my friend?"

"Okay do-ky"

************************************************************************

A black hedgehog with curly blond hair stood in an alley way. She was wearing a gray shirt with red 'I hate you' across it, along with red pants. Her silver shoes were covered in oil.

She smiled as she looked over the pill of rumble. The small machine gun twilling around her finger.

"It's good to be back"

"Wow Maria, wasn't that your 39th robot today"

Maria turned to see Cosmo now a green fox. Her long hair was the same green but her pig tails were pink. _Just like the day she died. _Maria thought. Everyone would look similar to their died forms. They had changed type but that was their choice as in the earlier making of their way back home. They planed to recognize each other from their clothing. It would be the same as when they left.

The plan had gone over perfectly except for the timing.

"Na I think it was number 40"

"oh well great job any way"

A screen in the main street started to flicker, drawing their attention.

"ATTENTION THIS IS AN EGGMAN ANOUCNEMENT" Eggman came on to the screen. "Hello we have captured a slave here who thinks she can disobey the law"

The screen showed a picture of an orange echidna in tattered clothing. She has in chains.

"Eggman leave my alone" Tikal said. Eggman grinned at her petty complaint. "This Slave will be sent to the slave training center if anyone wants to buy her" The transmission cut off.

"Maria are you going to"

"yeah, lets go"

************************************************************************

**WITH TAIRA**

She looked at the white bed. It had been an hour since sunrise. _Better have a look around then_, she thought.

Yesterday X had brought them to an abandon GUN base. It was pretty dull but it was built to keep out people.

She had made her way to the kitchen now. It seemed fairly simple. Almost like her kitchen at home. She walked to the fridge; _let's see bacon, eggs, fish, potatoes, cheese, milk, and veggies. _Her stomach rumbled as she decided what to cook. _Let's just hope it's edible_ (for the mobians).

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

She looked down at the table filled with scrabbled eggs. There was one serving each for the three of them, and Big had five.

She stared to eat her eggs. It felt like it had when she was back home. Realization struck her and her spoon clattered on the table. _I'm not going back am I, _she asked herself. A small tear fell from her eye. She didn't even try to wipe it away. Her life, every thing she once knew gone.

Foot steps came from a hall. She glanced up keeping the rest of her tears hidden. In the doorway stood the gray hedgehog, his eyes wide.

"Hey" she said smiling "I made eggs"

He looked down at the yellow glom sitting on a plate. The only food he had been given was green, brown, and black. He had always thought everyone at those things. But these 'eggs' were a new thing.

"There good" she said trying to get him to eat something. She could easily count his ribs. "See" she said taking a bite.

"Are these for me" he asked holding out the clothing that the green fox had worn. "they were sitting on the bed when I woke up"

"I guess, X didn't say"

"X?"

"Yeah he helped us yesterday"

His eyes grew bigger, "So I'm not dead"

"No, now go put those on or join me for breakfast"

"I think I'll just get dressed" he said walking off.

Big was the next one in, followed by X, still half asleep. He was sniffing looking for something. His nose guild him to the table, "yum its scrambled egg morning" he said having it sound half way like a bark.

Tiara stared at him, his eyes almost seemed hopeful… like Scruffy's. She looked back to her eggs they were almost gone. _Oh well_, she thought taking another bite.

"Great eggs miss god" Big said scooping five bits into his mouth.

"Thanks, and my names Tiara" she said.

X quickly snapped awake after hearing that. _TIARA, how'd she get here? She wasn't even born here… or… is she Ziya._ He looked at her. She was grinning at Big. _Of course scrambled eggs had gone out cooking half a century ago, and every one who knew about them died off. She must be Tiara. Dang, if she finds out who I am on earth. _He gulped. _I'll be meeting the newspaper again. _

Carefully he sat down eating his eggs, coping her movements.

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

"So what now" Tiara asked. Every one was in the kitchen now.

"Well my plan was to stop Robuttnick, once and for all. We have major unfinished business" X's eyes glowed with hate for the old man now.

The gray hedgehog looked up. Everyone who had every said that name was dead now, and none of the scattered freedom fighter never would think about taking him on. "You'll never stop HIM, he's to powerful" he said, no emotion in his voice.

X turned to the hedgehog. "Yea, so, I'm going to either win or die trying, at least that has the saying in my village" his face set in determination. "Why don't you help anyway… I'm sure it will be fun for you"

The hedgehog stared at him. He knew it would be foolish to join up again; every one had died the last time.

"No, I can't"

"Fine, what about you Tiara?"

"I'm going"

X nodes, "Ok so I think our first plan is to get the chaos emeralds".

"The emeralds are gone, Robotnick destroy them" the name sounded foreign on the gray hedgehog tongue.

"Well, my I can tell their near by. One in the desert, one under water, and the rest are with Robuttnick"

"I don't believe you, but I'll come. You did save our lives after all" Gray said looking at the ground.

"Cool… so what do we call you?"

"As a prisoner my original name has been beaten out of me"

"Oh… um… we could call you Slate"

"Slate… ok" Slate said, "I guess we should be going then"

OoOoOoOoOo

hehe big bowling ball


	8. Chapter 8

**WITH THE FOX NOMAL**

The forest leave dangled over head, the air hot from humidity. _Almost home,_ he thought smiling. Up ahead stood a big house glinting from the metal used to build it. The young fox walked though a small door.

"Hey Fred I'm back"

At a table sat a black creature with gray horns and wings, his eyes purple studying a print out of the newspaper. He was wearing a purple shirt with red pants, his shoes where old and half yellow and white.

"Hey Sepher, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Can you go and get Mr. Gloomy" he said.

Sepher gulped, Tails was not fun to mess with ever since Sonic attacked.

**FLASH BACK**

Sonic stood still smiling, his eyes blood red. His out look had changed as well. He now wore a collared red shirt, with black gloves there were hole cut for the knuckles. Gray pants coved his legs along with his trade mark shoes. To complete the look he wore a black tie and a gray cap.

Tails looked at him; he had not seen him in over six months now.

"Sonic… is that real you?" he stuttered, tears welled up in his eyes. Slowly he stared walking up to him, then broke into a run.

Fred and Rex stood in the background letting them have their space. But Rex's hairs were standing on in, _something wasn't right here _his animal insists told him.

Sonic told him the truth, by shooting forward, grabbing his once best friend by the throat.

Before Fred could do anything, Rex ran forward punching Sonic in the gut. Sonic dropped Tails turning to fight.

**FLASH BACK END**

The young two tailed fox was never the same after that day. He had vowed to stop Sonic, no matter the price. He had once frozen the entire old team for five years. But the ice melted after that.

Sepher now was walking down the wooden stairs. Computer screen flickered; the entire ceiling had old, now useless inventions hanging. Tails didn't take pleasure in inventing anymore. Now it was for revenge.

Sepher saw Tails now. He had a black shirt with a skull on it. A white jacket coved the shirt. His pants were black with half red shoes. A red banded was around his head. Tails was nothing like his old self.

"Um, Tails its time for dinner" he said

"So, I'm not hungry" Tails said in a dark tone

"You…you need to eat"

"Whatever"

"I'll get Amy" Amy had joined them since the slave law had come into effect.

"So what does that whining hedgehog got over me" Tails yelled turning his rolling chair around to face Sepher. Amy at first hated Sonic just as much as Tails, but after awhile she stopped believing that he was Sonic.

"I mean it Tails"

"Fine" he said in defeat.

By the time that Tails was done shutting down dinner was ready. Everyone was at the dinner table today. Sepher smiled, it had been a while since that had happened, usually him, Amy, and Fred where the only ones.

Ja sat across from him. After 7 years he had changed a lot, he was an ex-Gun agent, and now the leader of their same team. His once jester shaped hair had grown into two fat light blue strands of hair on his for head, and had a short ponytail in the back. He was wearing a blue wrinkled shirt with a black vest. He had a brown pair of gloves with squares cut in the back. His pants were black with a belt holding them. He had brown boots and a fisher hat, without the hooks.

Amy sat next to Tails, Sepher was glad that she still was happy-go-lucky. But she had changed to a pair of white pants. She still had a red hair band, but her dress was gone. Instead she had a red hoody, with gloves that held the wrist but not the fingers. So she could run faster, she had changed to red shoes with a silver stripe running to the tip.

Rouge had stayed the same over the years, although she never looked for gems anymore. She worked part time for the freedom fighters.

_So this is what has become of us_ Sepher thought. Cream and Vanilla stayed with Vector and them. Rex and Knuckles had left along time ago. And Shadow had died. _Our little group._

************************************************************************

**WITH X, TIARA, SLATE, BIG**

X sighed it had been a difficult trip to the desert; Slate had to keep stopping every thirty minutes. _At this rate we'll never get to the chaos emerald _he thought, being impatient.

X turned to Slate again, he seem to be fine as his sensors could tell, almost at top heath. Which is strange for a prisoner, _maybe its something with his bones_? He switched to X-ray mode. _There's the problem. _X could see that one of Slate's ankles had been dislodged and the mussel was torn to shreds. _How could anyone walk on something like that? _

X shook his head; the ankle had to be fixed. He just hoped that they could still move on and Tiara wouldn't kill him.

Slowly he walked up to Slate. The gray hedgehog looked at him, his eyes studying him.

"Slate, give me your right foot" he ordered.

Slate breathed in deeply not sure what this would do, but he did know that his right ankle was the one that had given him the most trouble.

"This will hurt" X said, his voice holding its tone. Before Slate could respond X bent his foot, so the bones linked together. Slate yelled but it was less than X had expected.

Tiara looked up from a rock not having any idea what happened, as far as she and Big could tell X had done nothing. _Had to be a freak scream, _She thought. X looked back at Tiara, she suspected nothing.

When the break was over X had made a split to keep the damaged ankles in place. He had asked Slate if they should go on after explaining his motives, he had said yes.

After about two hours of running, they where to their destination, Tiara looked at the purple emerald. It was sitting on a wooden petal stool between two mountains.

"It's too easy, Robotnick wouldn't have placed out here in plain sight, and nether would anyone else. You guys stay here, I'll get the emerald" said X

Everyone nodded, it made perfect since to them.

************************************************************************

**WITH X**

He was nearly half way there, his hands sweaty with the heat. The emerald was the only thing that could stop Robotnick.

His eyes were focused on the purple emerald. _DANGER… DANGER, _His electronic brain told him. _HOT OBJECT APPROACHING RAPIDLY. _Hearing this X jumped his wings catching a desert breeze. A fire ball landed underneath his feet.

X shot a look in the direction the fire ball had come. His eyes focused on a brown hedgehog. He is wearing a yellow jacket, along with blue jeans, and red-orange shoes. He also has dark red half gloves along with a red baseball cap. His eyes sent a clear message, Leave the emerald alone.

X shot back the same look only saying, no the heck way.

OoOoOoOoOo

new fight scene yes...

o and sorry about not updating but my computer died, and i just now got the memory back


	9. Chapter 9

X glided from wind to breeze. His gray hat used to hide his horns, was flapping in the fight.

A closer look told him that the hedgehog was the a little younger than him. In moments he would be in striking distance of the hog. But before that the hedgehog spat a full on flame thrower at him.

X threw up his hands for protection. The blast never hit. X looked up just in time to see a pink bubble surrounding him before it disappeared. _Was that a new power? _In a second his mind had already scanned for a shield like power. _DATA BASE EMPTY, _it told him. He blinked; he had heard that some of the other mutated animals had gained different powers than they should have. Did he to?

X looked up to see the hedgehog equally as stunned. _Time to go on an attack_ he thought.

He charged to his opponent. X punched, a near miss allowed the hedgehog a strike under the face.

Recovering was easy for him but his hat had come off, reveling his horns.

"YOU!?!" the hedgehog shouted. X realized that this unfortunate event would have changed the battle into a death match.

The hedgehog dove with his new anger, forcing X to put up his shield. The hedgehog's fist banged into the shield, his knuckles were becoming bloody from the force. X wonder how much the shield could hold.

A few minutes later the shield broke sending X crashing into a rock wall. The hedgehog was grinning at X; he was pounding his fist together.

X looked up, his body wouldn't respond, and waited for the punches.

"Hey leave him alone" said Tiara. The hedgehog looked to the noise to see a gray ball rapidly gaining speed. There was a small streak of red inside.

Slate hit dead on and stopped before the wall. Then unrolled to go and help his fallen team member.

Tiara gazed at the hedgehog, a light of realization hit her eyes.

"Hey Mr. Tough Guy, you still got that anger management issue" she said, an evil grin spread up her face.

X and Tiara saw a twitching movement in his eye. "I don't know what you're talking about. I've never meet you"

X sighed he had seen that twitch before. Tiara had once done that creepy mode on a bully. In the end he was found weeping in the corner, he needed two months of therapy to get over it.

Her grin disappeared "oh sure you do… or do I have to repeat the entire conversation, Rex"

X looked up. _That's Rex, how did he, how freaked long have I been gone. _

Rex looked down. "Um… I don't think so" his cheeks held a little blush.

"Good now leave X alone"

"But he's evil… he killed you"

"What? If you're talking about that girl that he killed, then that's not me, but he can't kill anyone, yet, I've got black mail!"

"Then why was he trying to take the chaos emerald?"

She smiled "we're going to over throw RoButtnick"

Rex froze; she not only had the guts to over throw Robotnick, but to call him that name? Surely he should help; he hated Robotnick to the ends of the earth, even more than X.

"Fine but you'll have to take me too"

"I think we can live with that"

************************************************************************

A grin spread apron his face. His red eyes glowed with hate. _I knew those idiots couldn't finish the job_ he though as his master yelled at Mephiles.

"My lord, we ran into trouble"

His Master rubbed his chin, "what kind of trouble?"

"There was this red creature with wings and horns, Big, and a purple cat girl with green wings", he said, "The red one was the most trouble"

Master dark eye hardened "Sonic go with them, if you see the cat or demon bring them back here"

"At once Master" Sonic said. _At last I can shed some blood; _an evil grin crept on to his face as he walked out.

The lord was left in the quite to his own thoughts, _so that's what the chaos energy was from. _He smiled; _X and Ziya will serve me once again. _

************************************************************************

**IN THE DESERT, NIGHT TIME**

The sand whipped up in X's face. Rex had told them that he needed to get so things before he left. X growled under his breath, he was a dog, dog don't live in the desert. Tiara didn't look to happy either. But Rex some clothing in his cave, and had given her and Slate some lighter clothing. X knew he had some more but didn't say anything. It didn't take much to know that Rex still hated him from before.

A shadow fell across the small group. Rex had stopped, facing them. "Before we go any further you must not say a thing about what you see here" he announced.

Every one nodded including X, much to the brown hedgehog's relief. He knew the dangers of someone finding this village.

Tiara looked up at the building, it looked like they where in the movie Aladdin only with people having more colorful clothing. It was every much different from the city where she had first arrived.

She had also noticed many people were pointing and whispering under the lamp light.

"No one is a slave?" Slate asked

Rex turned back to the gray hedgehog. "No their all escapees, Robotnick has no rule here."

Slate looked down, _so there are places where Robotnick does not rule, Sally was right, maybe there is hope. _

A squeal knocked him out of his thoughts, in an alley way stood a black wolf cowering beneath two older monkeys.

Slate stopped looking ahead to his friends. _They can wait_. He thought turning to the kid who was now being beaten. Slate didn't know what made him do this, but something from before he could remember, deep down, told him to help the cub. He ran to the alleyway not looking back or thinking.

"Leave him alone" was the only thing the yellow monkey heard before a foot hit his face. The monkey staggered backwards clutching his bloody nose. The tan one stopped hitting the young wolf. He saw Slate in the place of his companion. Slate threw a fist into his face. Both of the monkeys ran away from the hedgehog not wanting to fight him.

Slate turned to the wolf; he was wearing a red shirt with no sleeves, along with yellow pants. "Are you ok?" Slate asked holding out his hand.

The black wolf nodded taking the hand, "Why did you help me" he questioned, his light blue eyes shining in the moon light.

"Why not?" Slate said, not really knowing the answer.

The black wolf nodded, "please come with me" he said. Slate stared into the wolf's eyes; he was so little Slate couldn't help but smile.

"Sure" he said as he followed the wolf farther into the alleyway.

************************************************************************

Rex hesitated, he was standing outside X's room. His fist raised to the door. _This is stupid _he thought lowering his hand.

The door opened to show X, "What do you want Rex."

Now that there was no way out of the situation he had to ask his question. Rex drew in a quick breath before he said anything, "How did you and Ziya… um… you know?"

X's eyes hardened, "you better come in" he opened the door more allowing Rex to come in.

Once Rex was in he quickly shut the door and ran a full scan of the room, **DEVICES 0 CREATURES 1, BROWN HEDGEHOG, REX. **

"Rex the information I'm going to tell you can not leave this room, no one can know about it" Rex nodded. X sighed "you know how I'm part metal, well" he looked up into Rex's eyes. "I was created like you"

Rex looked at him; this was more confusing than anything else in the world right now. "But you"

"Robotnick fused me into his robot after I told Sonic about it. I was only half his creation trapped inside my or our self"

"That's why you have powers like the rest of us" Rex's claimed.

"I suppose so, I only took control when I… well you know. I was able to destroy the lab where everyone was created, you remember right?"

"Yeah I was right in the middle, remember?"

"Sorry I wasn't sure how long I could control myself"

"Then how come you aren't like that now?"

"I don't know. After I woke up I found a girl named Cosmo in a weird world. She wanted me to fly us to the edge of that world. The next thing I know I was young again, a pup, I somehow grew up with Ziya, now named Tiara, and we made it back to this world. I don't know anything else."

Rex nodded; he realized that X was now nothing more than himself and the other, most likely with more problems than their group.

"Ok, thanks" he said heading to the door. "Rex, I'm sorry about that battle" X said. "What ever" Rex said smiling as he walked though the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

School starts soon.............. yep


	10. Authors note: I hate computers

My computer died again. same way even. So until i get a new labtop or maybe a computer and get my memory back up the story will be postpone. But after i get a new computer i'll post two chapter o make up for lost time.

X: your just lazy

Sepher: no its dead alright

Told you


	11. Chapter 11

Slave Training Center

-

An orange bunny stood overlooking a barren prison. Dozens of tents scattered in the middle of the yard, in the background a gray building stood. The building was where the most dangerous females were sent, and this giant dirt mound was the female slave inpound, where anyone could come and buy a slave.

The orange bunny smiled. But that was before she came. Through all the years she was the one of the old group who had probably changed the most. Her red dress had been long ago replaced with a black shirt and camo pants. A utility belt hung from her waist carring anything she might need. And due to Amy's constant nagging she wore a black headband ontop of her head.

"Cream!" a young wolf yelled. The wolf was wearing a black hoody and short jeans. Her fur was brown and her muzzel was white.

Cream smiled it was defently good to be back.

"Ya Kel" Cream answered back.

"So you final got away from your protectors, again" Kel said, her blue eyes laughing.

Cream smiled, every since she turned ten she had started to go into the slave camp. She had meet Kel when she had first got here. And every single time Vector would always buy her back.

"so whats the plan this time?" Kel said.

"Since when do I every have a plan, Kel?"

"right..." Kel said rolling her blue eyes.

"So is there any one new?"

"Yes a new... girl, was thrown in a few hours ago" Kel said

"Ok, What type is she?"

"um... Know one knows. I've never seen any thing like her."

Cream sighed. Kel had never been outside the camp so she didn't know alot of animals. Every since she was a baby she could never been controlled. Her first owner didn't even stand a chance.

"ok take me to this... girl" Cream said

"Sure, we have already given her better clothing"

"good, who knows how bad the guards treated her" Cream had been here long enough to know most of the slave and what condition they could be in. The first time she had been captured she was able to bring some of her old clothing for the slaves.

The two friends arrived at a rundown tent. Inside Tikal sat now in a pair of shorts, a light blue tanktop, and a green jacket. Cream knew Tikal's species immediately.

"an echidna" Cream said with out thinking.

'but the only one left is Knuckles? How can she be one?'

"a what" Kel said picking up on Cream's sentence.

"an echidna, they are an ancient species that have been extinted" Cream said lying.

"Then how can she be one?" Kel asked.

"um... pardon me but what is this place?" Tikal asked. "I really need to meet back up with my freinds"

Cream looked at the echidna. If she had friends did that mean their were more of them.

"Ok we can help you get to your freinds if you can help use escape"

"escape? I can try"

"good, do you know how to fight?"

"no my brother does it for me"

"ok, do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"no, I don't belive in guns"

"... do you know how to do anything harmful?"

"... I know how to do the magic of my tribe." Tikal said

"Great we have a crazy head with us" Kel said

"we'll break out tonight anyways. Other wise I might might not be here next week" Cream said.

On the first year of her capture Cream discovered the guards drinking night. As well as many other fault in the security. And now she planed to use it.

"Have you been practicing the drill?" Cream said asking about the escape plan.

"yes every week since you got bought"

"Good, then execute the plan at 46 degrees moonlight" Cream said.

Since alot of the slave never had an education on time Cream used degrees to symbolize time.

"ok" Kel said running of to tell the rest of the slaves.

Cream looked at Tikal. "I hope you weren't lying about that tribal magic because we might need it"

-

Forgotten City

-

A red echidna stood over the ruins of the zone that never slept but now it was sleeping for ever. He sighed, He hated leaving his home only to meet the dead world. But this time he had to.

Flashback

The red echidna looked at a piece of the Master Emerald. He was no longer naked but instead wore a orange shirt and a pair of brown pants. His old shoes had been switched with a pair of normal red tennis shoes and the old cowboy hat that he used to wear was once again placed on top of his head. His physical appearence had changed a little, now the hair on the back of hi head went about mid-back length. The Master Emerald was broken to because the man knew that breaking it was the last thing he could have done to protect it from gready hands.

Truthfully though he had no idea what had happened to the rest of the pieces. But without the final piece though the Master Emerald could not work.

"Sonic has probably gathered them all up" He snorted.

The shard suddenly started to glow showing a human boy changing into the crature called Choas. Knuckles droped the shard out of surprise. But the shard continued to show Choas. After the Boy had completely finished transforming the shard shoot out a blue light.

"Casion Night?" Knuckles said as the shard ceased its glowing.

Flashback End

Knuckles had now found his target. The only other person in Casion Nights or the forgotten city to some. A light blue chameleon with a black cap, wrinkled blue shirt, and black pants.

Not even thinking about asking question (like he usally does) Knuckles ramed into the Chameleon. Choas turned in mid-air landing facing Knuckles. Revealing some of his facial apperances. Unlike most Chameleons, Choas had hair where his horn should be. He also had no mouth.

"Choas" Knuckles yelled.

Choas looked at Knuckles thinking back to the first time he had seen the echidna. Never did he think that they would meet again or even battle.

'then again things have seemed to change around here' Choas thought.

"I come in peace" Choas said not wanting to fight with the echidna.

Knuckles just looked at Choas, not beliveing a word he said.

"Like I will ever belive you" Knuckles yelled as he threw a fist into Choas gut.

Choas flew into a near by building. The years in the human's world had made him soft but also allowed him to learn new skills.

Choas took a karate pose waiting for the echidna to try to strike.

Knuckles charged not thinking about the strange pose. But Choas defensive pose proved more powerful as the chameleon triped the echidna and landed a blow on his sholder blade. The blow wasn't a killing one but it would knock him out for a few hours.

Choas looked down not really wanting to leave the echidna where enemies could show up or lava could easy claim his life.

A laugh cut off his thinking. On a over hanging pole sat a black fox who just smilied.

"Your are pretty good at fighting aren't cha" She said, the playfulness leaking out of her voice.

Choas simply looked at her amazed that someone so happy could live in a place like this.

"Yes I am... Why?"

Vivi grin grew bigger. "Then can we fight, please O, please o, please" she said without spaces.

"um... I don't think that is a good idea... I could seriously hurt you"

"So what I could block all of your moves before you even made them"

"Well um, how about we not fight then? Choas asked hoping to avoid another confict.

"Because I've always wanted to fight a Black-belt" She said happily.

Choas stared at her before asking his next question "how do you know about black-belts"

"because I know Karate to silly!"

"and how did you learn karate?"

"From Youtube!"

Choas blinked. Youtube was something that had been made in the human world not here. He almost didn't know about it espect Tiara had showed it to him once in tech class.

"How did you watch Youtube!" he yelled

"From-" Vivi said, being cut off by her friend Luna's hand.

She had followed Vivi after the blue light trying to keep her out of trouble again.

"Will you be quite. We're not supposed to talk about that!" Luna whispered into her friends ear. "now come on we need to get back to the doctor"

Choas just stood there listening to every word they had said. One thing that he had given his new body was upgraded senses as well as his old abitily to turn into a puddle.

He watched as they ran away. Looking back at Knuckles he had his decision. He would find this doctor and asked him what happened then he would drag Knuckles along for the ride.

Choas move swiftly and quitly after the girls.

-

With Slate

-

Slate followed the younge wolf through the allyways. The moon was already high in the sky. Draps of cloth hung over head.

Slate, even with his injured ankle had an easy time catching up with the wolf. The black pup looked around as they came to a dead in end.

"Are we lost?" Slate asked feeling strangly attached to him.

The pup did not answer only pulled a board away from the building. Without a sound he motioned Slate closer, into the hole.

Slate followed having no reason to distrust the pup.

The hole was dark with bearly any light but the pups figure was easy to make out.

Soon the hole opened up to a room. Moonlight drifted throught the celling boards. Wolfs of all shapes and sizes rested against the wall. None were underfeed or happy.

The pup ran up to a white wolf wispering things to him.

Slate wanted to try to get a better hearing but remained where he was.

A Gray wolf walked up to Slate. The wolf was about in his twenties but still had a look of freedom in his eyes.

"Are you the one who saved my brother?" The wolf asked.

Slate snaped out of his gazing to look at the wolf.

"yes" His voice wavering a bit.

"Thank you" the wolf said, his eyes scanning over the gray hedgehog.

"Hey Rapa-nui, can you come here"

A female wolf approched shortly after.

"He's hurt" He said, pointing to Slate's ankle.

Rapa-nui nodded kneeling down. Quickly She grabbed a hold of the injury.

Slate eyes widened as pain ran through him, but he did not move. His instints knew better.

"Hiu shetan" Rapa-nui said in another language. Light poured from her hands and into Slate's foot.

"You there" the white wolf from earlier called out. "Come hither"

Slate stepped away from Rapa-nui and followed the Elder wolf. Light slowly fading from his ankle.

As Slate walked away the gray wolf looked at Rapa-nui. "did you finish?"

"yes, he will be needing it soon"

Slate did not hear either of them as he climbed a set of stairs.

The white wolf stood on on the rooftop staring at Slate. Moonlight bounced off of him, making the elder look like an angel. Slate was at a lost for words.

"I heard what you did for Milo. He and his brother stuggle with being part of the clan" the elder said winking.

"anything I can do to help" Slate said finally regaining his voice.

"Yes but Milo told me how you acted toward him. You did not know him yet you still helped him. And then you followed him here. Well, now I have a question for you. Why?"

"I don't know" Slate said breaking eye contact. "Something inside me just told me to."

The Elder smiled.

"I understand. Please give me your hand" The elder said.

A yellow-white light formed above their hands.

"We are a very proud group of people. We have been given the power of magic. And you came here because it told you so" the elder said. The ball started to spin.

"You have been brought here by the gods of choas, but you still follow your own path. And now you must go that way again. To find your purpose. You can not stay no matter what happens but your soul will guild you again. Just like it did before."

The spinning stoped shortly after. Slate just stared at it not sure if what he had seen really happened. As he stared the ball started to cracking. Before Slate could look away the light shattered into a million pieces.

Slate closed his eyes in fear of what he had just done.

"now read the words" the elder spoke again.

Slate slowly opened one eye. shards of light formed letters and and slowly two words.

"Sprit wind" Slate said out loud looking from the elder. But he was no where to be found. The shards vanished as well.

'It was like it never happened' Slate thought.

Milo stood by the roof top, a grin plastered on his face.

Yeah I'm making no promises on the next chapter

X: well you took so long to get this one up all the reader have probably stopped reading

... yeah that is most likely true

anyways heads up my writing style has changed a lot so don't worry to much about the changes.

disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCCs.


End file.
